A firefighter's protective gear conventionally includes a firefighter's coat or jacket and a pair of firefighter's gloves. The firefighter's gloves cover the firefighter's hands and are positioned adjacent the ends of the sleeves of the firefighter's coat or jacket. The firefighter's gloves must be readily removable. Therefore, conventionally, the gloves do not extend over the sleeves of the firefighter's coat. Also, due to the fact that the gloves must be readily removable, the firefighter's gloves are not attached to the ends of the sleeves of the firefighter's coat.
As the firefighter is active in firefighting, gaps or spaces occur between the ends of the sleeves of the firefighter's coat and the firefighter's gloves. Therefore, water and debris can enter into the firefighter's gloves through the space between the ends of the sleeves of the firefighter's coat and the firefighter's gloves. Of course, water and/or debris within the firefighter's gloves presents an objectionable condition.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide protective means which prevent entry of water and/or debris into the gloves of a firefighter as the firefighter wears a conventional firefighter's coat and conventional firefighter's gloves.
It is another object of this invention to provide such protective means which can be readily attached to the sleeves of a firefighter's coat and which protective means are adjustable with respect to the sleeves of the firefighter's coat.
It is another object of this invention to provide such protective means which conforms to the curvature of the sleeves of the firefighter's coat.
It is another object of this invention to provide such protective means which can be constructed of firefighting protective material.
It is another object of this invention to provide such protective means which does not interfere with the firefighting activity of a firefighter who wears a firefighter's coat which includes the protective means.
It is another object of this invention to provide such protective means which can be produced at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of the protective means, the attachment thereof, the method of production, and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.